1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfated oligosaccharides and their derivatives.
2. Description of Prior Art
Keratan sulfate, which is a kind of glycosaminoglycans (mucopolysaccharides), is contained, in a large amount, in the cornea, discus intervertebralis, cartilago and arteria of mamals.
Keratan sulfate contains, as a repeating unit, a disaccharide comprised of D-galactose and N-acetylglucosamine-6-sulfate, and is treated with, for example, endo-.beta.-galactosidase to produce sulfated oligosaccharides.
It was reported that sulfated oligosaccharides have a site which an antibody can recognize [J. Cell Biology, 101, 53 (1985)]. Further, sulfated oligosaccharides have been confirmed to be largely related to diseases such as polysaccharide disease caused by accumulation of mucopolysaccharide.